An Active Connection
by MissBlueGum
Summary: Hermine has just put the diadum on and got away from harry and ron and sneaked down to the chambre of seacrets and she runs into lord voledmort there and things get intresting.
1. Chapter 1

AN: with this chapter, I have had it edited by the wonderful Megii, she I amazing, and my life saviour, so I am reposting this first chapter, because I wrote my 1st version really badly. Like really badly.

Harry, Ron and Hermione have just escaped the room of requirement with Malfoy, who has been knocked unconscious. Hermione found the diadem and she put it on an a connection has been made through her, to the diadem, to Lord V. Hermione being Hermione unaware of the connection that has been made, wants to try the diadem on again to analyse it's magical powers, so she keeps the diadem in her bag, and tells Harry and Ron that the fire destroyed it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters, however much I wish I did… I am not JK Rowling, I am not a multi-millionaire, though wouldn't that be nice?

An Active Connection (Edited)

_Chapter One_

'_Honestly, Ron, Harry has to be the one to kill Voldemort, not you_.' I thought with a sigh. Ron was a dear friend of mine, but he could be so irritating sometimes. So often he is jealous of Harry's fame.

"What are we going to do with Malfoy?" I asked. "I know he didn't give you away at Malfoy Manor, Harry, but we don't know who he is siding with now. If we let him walk free he might try setting something else on fire like Crabbe. Any ideas?"

Harry thought. "We could shove him in the broom cupboard? If we take his wand too he would be out of the way for the rest of the battle. If all comes out well in the end we can deal with him then."

I needed. "You two do that then. I will go back down to the Chamber of Secrets to get more basilisk fangs so that we can kill the snake. I lost the last one in the Room while we were flying."

It was a clean cover-up story. Some part of me felt proud of the not-quite lie, though I also felt guilty. Ravenclaw's Diadem has not been lost in the Fiendfyre. I had kept it. II knew we needed to destroy it, but I had to test its abilities! Once I had finished with it I could destroy it and rejoin the battle…

"All right then, Hermione. You should let Ron go with you, in case something happens…" Harry began.

"No," I said quickly. "I am quite capable with a wand, as you know, and there's nothing in the Chamber of Secrets that can hurt me. There's nothing down there but a basilisk carcass." Merlin forbids that Ron goes with me. I couldn't believe I had kissed him a few short minutes ago.

"Make it quick, Hermione." Ron said.

I nodded and ran off before they could change their minds and tag along. Soon I would be able to wear the diadem without anything in the way.

People were dueling Death Eaters all through the halls. My friends and classmates were risking their lives. My journey was slowed by several attempts by Death Eaters and I had to stop and fight for my life, casting spells at my enemies until they fell, hit by stunners and Petrifying Jinxes.

I finally got down to the girls' second floor bathroom, the bathroom Moaning Myrtle haunted. My beaded bag felt unusually heavy, as if the Feather-light Charm was wearing off. I went to the sinks where the entrance to the Chamber was. The smell of rotting rats drifted out of it. I cringed at the thought of what the slime coating the edges of the tunnel would do to me, but my excitement at the prospect of wearing the diadem won out. I took a deep breath and jumped down into the tunnel. I could not help but scream as I slid down and finally at the bottom rolled into the bones beneath. Cringing at the ooze covering me I moved to stand up, tiny bones crunching under my body. However, as I lifted my gaze, I realized I was not alone.

Lord Voldemort was standing in front of me.

"So, Granger, you thought you could wear my Horcrux," he said, his voice high-pitched and cold, "And get away with it?"

I scrambled back in terror, fumbling for my wand, tripping over bones and Merlin knew what else on the floor.

Voldemort flicked his wand at me "Petrificus Totalus."

I went as stiff as a board and fell back, paralyzed. Voldemort calmly walked over to me, his robes brushing against my hair. My mind had gone blank with fear, and the only coherent thought that came to mind was the ridiculous hope that he was wearing underwear beneath those robes.

"Now, Miss Granger, what brings you to my ancestor's chamber? To wear my diadem? Don't look so surprised; I am a master Legilmens." Voldemort said.

I glared at him and thought very clearly: _'It is Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem, not yours._'

He smirked. "Oh, you foolish girl. You haven't even realised how it has affected you."

My heart skipped a beat. The diadem had affected me?

"You forgot about the lingering effects in the room, didn't you? You were too...busy. But my Horcrux has been influencing your every decision."

'_It couldn't have!_' I thought. I decided to come here and lie to my friends of my own free will… hadn't I?

"Now, now, Miss Granger, does that really sound like you?"

It couldn't be. I would have noticed a foreign presence in my mind, especially one as dark and malicious as Voldemort.

"But you didn't notice. Still, a shame that someone with a mind like yours has to have your unfortunate filthy blood."

"You're one to talk, Tom Marvolo Riddle!" I spat, unable to keep myself from trying to speak aloud. I was surprised that he allowed me to talk, but took advantage of the opportunity. "You're a half-blood, so your blood, as you would say, is stained with filth. Named for your Muggle father…"

"Crucio!"

The pain came, swift and powerful. I felt as though I was being ripped apart, writhing like a bug under his wand. I continued to shake even after he lifted the curse. I curled in a ball; the Body-Bind Curse had been lifted.

"Don't you dare mention my father, Miss Granger. I have no father. I erased his filth from my bloodline. The blood of Salazar Slytherin runs in my veins, a great power, as you will find out, Mudblood." He hissed furiously.

"Liar," I told him, standing shakily, "You are afraid of your own blood and you are afraid of death. _Vol de mort_: flight from death."

"I know what it means, you insipid girl, it is _my_ name!"

"You gave yourself a new name, but you could not hide from your fear."

"I fear nothing!" Voldemort exclaimed. "I have conquered death! No one can kill me! I am immortal!"

"Horcruxes do not ensure immortality, no matter how many of them you have. If they are destroyed, you will be destroyed too, mortal again at the mercy of death."

"You forget, Granger, that you are carrying one of my Horcruxes in your silly little bag. You were too weak to destroy it when you had the chance. You, personally, have helped secure my victory, not that there were ever any doubts."

"Obviously you did doubt. When you realized that Harry was hunting your Horcruxes you felt scared. You know that Harry can sometimes feel your emotions, he felt your fear, and as long as Harry lives your victory is never secure!"

I had the utmost faith in Harry, but Voldemort's words shook me. He was right, I should have destroyed the diadem when I had the chance, regardless of how valuable and interesting an artifact it was. If only I could break the Body-Binding Curse and run…

"You forget that I am a Legilmens, Granger. You will never get out of here alive. The only way you're leaving this chamber is if I carry your dead body out of it." The Dark Lord said darkly.

Damn! I thought. I had to clear my mind!

Voldemort snickered. "Granger, with a mind as large as yours, you will never be able to stop thinking."

I tried to clear my mind, regardless of what he said. For the first time I began to understand how hard it must have been for Harry to clear his mind during his Occulmency lessons with Snape. I tried to imagine a blank wall, but I could only manage to keep my mind clear for a few seconds before thoughts started gathering again.

"Difficult, isn't it, Miss Granger?"

My eyes snapped open when I realized that my wand was still in my cloak. Unfortunately, snooping around my head, Voldemort realized it too. HE quickly brandished his wand at me—the Elder Wand—and yelled, "Stupefy!"


	2. Chapter 2

For some of this chapter I have quoted from the book, so some of this, where lord Voldemort speaks to Hogwarts, sadly that is not my writing, but J.K's…

Enjoy!

An Active Connection- Chapter Two

Lord Voldemort's POV

I watched the mudblood crash back into the stone wall hitting her head, then crumpling on the ground. She led motionless with her dirty blood trickling down her temples disappearing down the front of her blouse.

Now I needed to decide what to do with her, I could kill her, though that would be such a waste with the amount of knowledge she bore, but what other use could I get from her? I could leave her there, without my diadem, what can happen to risk my immortality when I have one of my horcruxes on me? Of course I need to deal with the simple matter of Harry Potter, but, I can deal with him later, I am at no risk when the diadem and Nagini are still alive with my soul lingering in them…though I can't just use the main entrance and exit, that would take me to the heart of Hogwarts… and I don't exactly want to reveal myself yet… I could use the other exits, which only direct descendants of Salazar Slytherin knew about, I decided that the best exit was the one that lead straight to the forbidden forest, I can reconvene with m death eaters there as well, I just need to get my diadem from the mudblood.

"Levicorpus" I whispered softly and the mudblood rose in to the air upside down, her murky blouse slipping, revealing some of her well rounded breasts, I scowled to myself, I shouldn't like that so much…I walked up to her slim body, and I grabbed her little beaded bag from where it rested on her curvy hips and I searched the bag, there was a lot of unusual things for a girl to carry in a bag; a tent, boys clothes, essence of dittany and thousands of books, I finally gave up searching with my hands, and I summoned the diadem from the bag.

Hermione came round just as I had retrieved the diadem, she screamed, as anyone should when they find themselves upside down, showing most of their breasts, as she started to struggle against the power of my spell, her top continued to slide down, revealing a large portion of her green lacy bra, a closet Slytherin it seemed...

"What are you doing? Let me down!" She pulled her top back up, I was most disappointed when she did that, but I had to keep on reminding myself of that fact that her blood is filthy…

"Aah, nice of you to join me again Miss Granger, you were out for quite some time you know…"

"Let me down!"

"As you wish Miss Granger…" When I released her she crumpled to the floor head first, I was surprised that the fall didn't kill her instantly, but I was also glad, she was only knocked out. I bent over to return the beaded bag to her, and when I slid it around her head, I couldn't help but be intoxicated by her overpowering perfume. When I had returned the bag to its righteous place by her voluptuous breasts, my testosterone pumped body overpowered my head and I kissed her very softly on the lips, even though she was unconscious, it was the best kiss I ever had… furious at myself, I fled to rejoin my death eaters, the kiss still lingering in my mind…

"My Lord, thank goodness you came back, we were getting worried" Bellatrix says whilst running up to bow down and kiss my feet, she is always so annoying, always wanting me to favour her the most, she tries to do everything for me, but she hardly ever does it right, she let Potter and Granger escape with their other friend, when they were trapped inside Malfoy Manor, it will be a long time until I favour her the most again, maybe until Serverus fails me, but I hardly doubt that, he is my most trusted servant, he risked his life for me, he killed Albus Dumbledore for me, he has taken over Hogwarts, and has given them a real education, unlike that old fool Dumbledore who had them learning about how wonderful muggles are.

"Bellatrix, do you not think I could handle being alone? Do you doubt me as being the most powerful wizard of all time? Do you think I couldn't manage if someone tried to duel with me?"

"Nnn… no, no my Lord, of course not, we were looking for you to see what the next plan is"

"Well the next plan is simple, wait… I can draw Harry Potter out of the castle, and away from the safety of everyone fighting for him, straight into my arms. Now silence. Let me speak to the people of Hogwarts…"

I performed the spell that had everyone clutching their heads as they heard my voice speaking, and I said:

"_You have fought valiantly; Lord Voldemort knows how to value your bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat, immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured."_

I paused, waiting for my words to take place.

"_I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."_

"Do you think he will come my lord?"

"Bellatrix, I know Harry Potter, he will come."

"My lord, please… let me find Draco please… he's my only son."

"No, Lucius, I have given them one hour, Draco knows where I am, and I hope he would assume that you are with me, he knows where to find you." Of course having read the mudbloods mind I knew Draco was in the broom cupboard unconscious. But I was not going to tell dear old Lucius, he would immediately want to go find him, and I wanted everyone to see me defeat the great Harry Potter die at my hand. I knew he would come; he is too 'heroic' to not come, to save his friends.

Why is it, when I am so close to defeating my only enemy, that the only thing I could think of is that damn mudblood in my chamber…

She is a mudblood, it would be wrong to think of her in that way, especially as I am hunting down every mudblood. Why couldn't I be attracted to someone like Belatrix? She was average looking, she bows down to me, she loves me, and she constantly tries to get into my pants. But she is so desperate to get me to favour her, it disgusts me…

I started to panic as several voices inside my head started asking many questions. Would the mudblood be awake yet? Would she be able to tell that I had kissed her? Would she be desperately trying to get out, when I boarded off the main entrance so she couldn't escape? How long would it take for her to die out of starvation? Was there any food in her beaded bag? I should have checked.

As I was pacing up and down mulling through my thoughts I was getting more tedious as the hour was slowly ending, time goes so quickly when you are having an internal debate about whether to see if there is a mudblood in your chamber…

"My loyal servants, I must go and look for something, when the Potter boy does come along, I hope you are all able enough to overpower a 17 year old boy, and tie him to that tree."

I finally gave in to my head, and I started to make way to the secret passageway to the chamber of secrets, just for fun I murdered a few spiders along the way, as I found the passage, I was considering going back and just forgetting about her, but I couldn't, I had to see her, just to make sure she couldn't escape.

When I finally made my way to other entrance to the chamber, I took a deep breath to get my composure, and I swung open the large, wooden door. I looked around trying to find the mudblood. I blinked again and again, as if my vision was clouded…

The mudblood was gone.

Please review!

xx


End file.
